


breathing you in when i want you out.

by orphan_account



Series: EOXI UHX ECX [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We'll run where lights won't chase usHide where love can save usI will never let you go.





	breathing you in when i want you out.

**Author's Note:**

> Officially the 21st in Japan right now!!! Y'all know what that means!

_Conan wakes up to the sound of a motorcycle engine, and the feel of the wind whipping past his face._

_'Didn't this happen long ago?' He vaguely remembers his mother's perfume, and her humming a song as they rode past the scenery. His eyes snap open at that. He was stuck inside a leather jacket, again. Did his mother spirit him away to somewhere in the countryside again? But there was a severe lack of... breasts pressing against his ears._

_A voice rang through the noise, "Ah, Shinichi! Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Conan looked up to see that Kuroba Kaito, aka Kaitou KID, was the person who had taken him from the Mouris. (He could do that, now. Seeing as Ran and Kaito became friends after the... Incident.)_

_"Kaito," he started, before a huge yawn stopped him, "Where are you taking me?" And so early in the morning, too. The sun wasn't even up yet. He shifted around until he got an arm free and went to unzip Kaito's leather jacket slightly. He shivered a little as the wind blew across his underclothed arms._

_"Hey, hey," Kaito admonished, reaching down to re-zip his jacket, "This is why I have it up, it's pretty cold."_

_He groaned, "Couldn't you have gotten me a jacket before leaving?"_

_"Actually, Ran-chan packed a jacket for you but I thought you'd get hot if I made you wear one while you were inside mine. Y'know... seeing as you were sleeping and all."_

_"And you didn't wake me up because?"_

_"You just looked like you really needed sleep."_

_'Still do, actually.' He didn't say, stifling another yawn. He had been up all night reading Arsene Lupin vs. Herlock Sholmes and didn't get to sleep 'til, like, 2 or something when he usually slept at 10, damned child body needing sleep so early._

_"Why don't you get some more shut-eye? We're pretty far from our destination still."_

_"Where are you even taking me?" He shuffled around until he was in a comfortable position for the both of them._

_"You'll find out soon, Tantei-kun." Kaito's left hand let go of the handlebar for a second to ruffle Conan's hair, to which he made a tiny noise of protest. Kaito just laughed. "Sweet dreams, Shinichi," he said as Conan felt his eyes closing again, the comfortable darkness dragging him back to the realm of sleep._

* * *

 

_He woke up to a hand shaking his shoulder. "Mnggh, 5 more minutes, Ran-neechan..." He tried twisting away but found that he couldn't move much._

_"Wrong person, Shinichi. Wake up. You'll miss it!" Right. Kaito dragged him out somewhere and he was still stuck inside the thief's jacket._

_Conan blearily opened his eyes, taking in their surroundings. Uphill? He could feel the early morning breeze tickling his cheeks. It still felt too early, although the sky looked to be brighter._

_Kaito had removed his helmet, and then unzipped his jacket, setting Conan free. The boy proceeded to stretch his cramped legs and arms, letting out another huge yawn._

_"Shinichi, look!"_

_He turned his head to where Kaito was pointing, and his breath stopped._

_He and Kaito had the most beautiful view of the early morning sunrise._

_The sky was painted in hues of blues and indigos, pinks and reds, as the sun slowly crept up the horizon, bathing everything in its warmth._

_Their eyes never left the wonderful display of nature in front of them._

_"Happy Birthday, Shinichi," Kaito whispered into Conan's ear._

_Oh._

_He looked up at the thief, Kaito, his rival, his friend..._

_He felt his heart swell at the smile that Kaito gave him._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

"Psst, Kaito," Kaito groaned at the voice that was talking to him, and the hand that was shaking his shoulder. "I'm... tryna sleep... Ahouko..."

An exasperatedly fond sigh. "Wrong person, Kaito. Wake up for a sec, please?"

"Mnnm... Shinichi?" He sat up and tried to open his eyes, to no avail.

"Bingo." He could hear the amusement in Shinichi's voice. Groaning, he leaned his head towards the source of the voice, forehead landing on Shinichi's shoulder, "I can't open my eyes, Shinichi..."

Another sigh. This time he knew it meant 'What am I going to do with you?'

"I guess I've got no choice," he felt more than heard the detective say. The detective slowly detached himself from his friend's hold, and Kaito took that as a sign to lie back down in bed, chasing the Zs once more.

Shinichi came back to a sight that warmed his heart to the core.

* * *

 

Kaito woke up (this time, for real) to the familiar sound of his motorcycle's engine. 

He jumped slightly at that.

The next thing he noticed, his arms (he noticed that he was wearing his Touto U jacket) were wrapped tightly around someone's waist. Judging by the print (a silhouette of Holmes' side profile) at the back of the person's jacket, it was Shinichi's, who was, incidentally, the one driving his bike. "Shinichi?"

Shinichi looked behind him, as Kaito took a glance at their surroundings. He had a feeling that he knew this path. "Yo, Kuroba. Nice to see you join the land of the living." He smirked, or at least Kaito thought he did. He couldn't see anything but Shinichi's clear sapphire blues after all.

"I know this path, where're we goin'?"

"Remember that place you took me to 4 years ago? For my 18th birthday?"

Oh! So that's why it was familiar!

He tightened his grip around the detective's waist, "Wanna switch with me? I'm fully awake now." He noted that aside from the jacket, he was wearing the clothes he had slept in. A shirt that said "Push button, Receive bacon", and his old Touto U sweats.

"Nah, it's fine," a yawn, "We're almost there anyway."

"Man, did you even get any sleep? Didn't you just finish closing that one serial murderer case yesterday? Y'know... the one you slaved away for five whole days."

He could feel the detective flinch. "I'll be fine. If you really want to, we can switch on our way back."

"Oh, we will, Meitantei. You need some sleep."

"Yes, Mother."

Kaito playfully smacked Shinichi on the shoulder, before resting his head against Shinichi's back again. The motions and the sounds were soothing to him, he had closed his eyes just a bit, only to have them snap open when the engine died. He'd dozed off. Without him noticing, they had made it to the bottom of their destination spot.

He and the detective disembarked from the bike, leaving their helmets behind. Shinichi had brought a backpack with him, one that Kaito hadn't noticed the detective had on their way here. Kaito led the way uphill as he and Shinichi talked about anything they could think of. About Kaito's scheduled shows, about the novel that Shinichi started working on, about their respective friends, about their summer plans, anything.

When they made it to the top, Kaito noted with glee that they still had a bit of time before the sun rose.

To his surprise, Shinichi pulled out a picnic blanket from his backpack. He set it on the grass, making quick work of unfolding it before the wind blew it away. Kaito helped by finding some rocks to act as weights so that their little blanket wouldn't be blown away.

They sat down and Shinichi handed him a thermos, "It's hot chocolate." He said, before grabbing his own.

"A man after my own heart, Meitantei." He didn't notice the light flush that that statement brought to the detective's cheeks.

They sat in companionable silence, letting the heat from their drinks fill them.

Shinichi notes the sky turning brighter, "It's coming."

Kaito's eyes are focused on the horizon, and soon enough, the sun peeks from the corners. It begins its majestic ascent into the sky, turning the skies a wonderful mixture of colors. As if something right out of a painting, yet so much better.

Kaito was glad to see this sight again, and even gladder still, to be able to share this view with Shinichi once again.

He turns to face the detective, to say exactly so, when he notices that Shinichi's eyes were focused on him.

"Shinichi? You alright there?"

Shinichi sighs, and this time... Kaito can't tell what it is.

"Happy Birthday, Kaito," he says, turning back to face the sunrise. This time, Kaito doesn't miss the way Shinichi's cheeks turn pink.

"Thank you, Shinichi." He reaches out with his left hand, grasping Shinichi's right, twining their fingers together.

He feels Shinichi's pulse thump, thump, thumping. And Kaito feels a goofy grin on his lips as he brings their joined hands together, placing a kiss on Shinichi's knuckles.

He looks back up at the detective, his detective, and almost melts at the fond _loving_ look that Shinichi was giving him.

They sit a little closer, Kaito resting his head on Shinichi's shoulder, as they both watched the sun continue rising into the early morning sky.

Shinichi presses a kiss at the back of his head and untangles their fingers so that he can wrap his right arm around Kaito's waist, pulling him close.

* * *

 

Their first kiss happened on Kaito's 22nd birthday, with the sun as their witness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kuroba Kaito!! My wonderful sunshine boy!


End file.
